Pups in the Magical World 3 Part ?? Everest's Quest
This part came into mind and I decided to place it down. Left Behind (In Opal Open.....) (The Pups and Rosie are there) Skye: Why do they call it Opal Open? It's a forest, not an open field? Rosie: It's called Opal Open because there is a mysterious opal in the forest and they didn't have a word that started with o besides open. Skye: Oh... Everest: Why do I have to stay here? Lilac: Those gals heard 'bout us, but they ain't know a thing 'bout you. Rocky: Lilac's right. If those girls find out about you, they might try to harm you. Everest: So this forest is so thick so they won't find me? Chase: We hope so. Everest: But you're leaving me here because I'm not one of the PAWs of Unity? Rosie: We don't want you to get hurt. We think that if you stay here until we find out more of those girls, you won't get captured and held hostage. Everest: I'm not a weak pup! I'm may not be a PAW of Unity, but I am still a member of the PAW Patrol! Chase: We don't want to risk it. Those girls might be the kind to go for the weak-spot on us. Everest: But we rescue friends all the time. Rosie: The Magical World is full of different continents and places that even I don't know about. If they hid you somewhere far away, we may not find you. Everest: Okay... I see.... you're just trying to protect me and keep me safe so the girls won't try to go to drastic measures on me. Chase: That's right. Okay, pups, and Rosie! Move out! (The group walks off while Everest lies down in disappointment) Everest: *sigh* Red Voice: *In distance* Heeeeeeellllppp meeeee!! (Everest's ears perk up) Everest: What was that? Someone's in trouble! (She gets up and runs into the forest) (She soon finds a hidden grotto) (By the grotto is a hairy tazmanian devil-buffalo mix creature sleeping nearby) (By him is a cage hanging from a tree) (Inside it is a small robot with a blue body, a yellow head, and a red top) (She apporaches the cage) Everest: Excuse me, did you call for help? Robot: Yes, I'm Red. Everest: I'm Everest. How can I get you out of the cage? Red: Well, it's not a good time now. The guard will wake up any minute. He's in the No-Bedtime Union. Everest: The-- Red: That's not important now. I need you to find my pal Robin. Everest: Who's Robin. Red: He's-- (An alarm clock rings) (The guard slams on it and starts to wake up) You'll have to get information about him. Go to the Hotel Didimention deeper in the forest. Talk to the squirrel with a purple apron and a purple bandana. She'll help you out! Now go or he'll catch you! Everest: Okay! I'm going! (She runs off right as the guard gets in position) "Call me Miss Busybody" (Everest runs deeper and deeper into the forest and stops to catch her breath) Everest: *pants* whew... I must find Hotel Didimention.... (She looks ahead and sees a group of trees together) (They have doors on their trunks) (Some of the doors are open and they have little blue fellas inside) (A squirrel with a purple apron and a purple bandana on her head walks over to them) Squirrel: Hey, you're ready to snooze. Dream a little dream. (She walks away from them) Everest: That's her! (She hurries over towards the squirrel) Squirrel: Oh, helo there. Aren't you as cute as the little blue kids? Everest: Excuse me, is this Hotel Didimention? Squirrel: Sure is, sweetie pie. I'm the Innkeeper. But you look awfully adorable. So call me Miss Busybody. Everest: I'm Everest. Miss Busybody: So, what's brings you to my hotel? To be honest, I'm closed, and I got rehersal to do shortly. Everest: Huh? Miss Busybody: Long story, honey cake. Everest: Well, what do you know about Robin? Miss Busybody: Oh, I know him. Whenever those local Tazzy Buffs ruined my rooms, he comes with his pal Red and fixes them up. Everest: Tazzy-Buffs? Miss Busybody: They're a mix of Tazmanian Devils and Buffalos, and boy are they a nuisance. They scare the Zoombinis off. Everest: Hey, I thought you looked a little familar. I saw your picture in the app store for that recently released Zoombinis game. Miss Busybody: Guilty as charged, but enough about me and the game. Darling, Robin lives here in the forest with his pal Red. He covers himself and doesn't show anything about him except that he's a big help. I do know that there is a place with someone he does stuff with. It's called the Lab Show-loon in the Tech Area. Everest: So someone there will know more about him? Miss Busybody: Talk to the lovely young ladies at the lab behind the place. They monitor the place; they manage the place; they own the place. Everest: How do I get there? Miss Busybody: Well, you can take my special unique Tele-board. (She points to a blue board with a red heart and a pink heart together by her nearby hut) Everest: The what? Miss Busybody: The little lasses at the lab gave it to me for safe-keeping so no one can misuse it. I'm not a lady who can be bribed so easily. It's for emergency uses only, and this Everest baby is an emergency. Everest: Oh. Miss Busybody: Just stand on it and press the red heart. Then say where you wanna go and poof, you're there like swimwear. Everest: Wow. Thanks Miss Busybody. I'll get to the Lab Show-loon easily now. Miss Busybody: Come by anytime little bumpkin. My door is always open to you. (Everest grabs the Tele-board and stand on it) (She presses the red heart) Everest: Take me to the Lab Show-loon! (Instantly, she and the Tele-board disappear) Miss Busybody: Good luck. Oh, just look at the time. Gotta split! (She walks off) Lucky Cloverleaf and Rainbow Shimmer-wing (At the Lab Show-loon) (Everest suddenly appears on the board) Everest: I'm here! Oh, I better hide the board until I need it. (She places the board inside the bushes) (She heads for the back of the building and finds the lab entrance) {More is coming soon}